vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith
Name: Lilith, Liliana Cloudsmith, Calliope Cloudsmith (Former) Age: Unknown, over 2000 Status: Alive Race: Demigod (Prime Elemental), once Human Family: Fendrania (Sister), Archerios Cloudsmith (Son), Alessia Cloudsmith (Daughter), Elise, Alysha Cloudsmith (Granddaughters) Affiliations: Herself, Archerios & Alessia, Erykas, The Damned, Darkwalker Pack, Kingdom of Rodinfall Occupation: Shadow Elemental, Goddess of Shadow, (former) Queen of The Damned, Queen of Rodinfall Birthday: Unknown Aliases: The Shadow Queen, The Queen of Madness, The Dark Queen, The Dark Goddess, Her Darkness, Queen of The Damned, The Mistress of Darkness, Liliana Cloudsmith, The Devil, Lady Cloudsmith (Former) Lilith, also called Liliana, is the sister of Fendrania, mother of Archerios and Alessia, and was the first, and is the only ''Elemental of Shadow, and, as such, is the Goddess of Shadow. While originally introduced as a major antagonist, she now aids The Pack from time to time (primarily Erykas), usually by striking dark deals in exchange for her aid. In perhaps the most shocking revelation in the entire story so far (it should be interesting to note, that the previous revelation that held such magnitude also centered around her), it has been revealed that Lilith, when alive, over two thousand years ago, was known as Calliope Cloudsmith, and was Queen of the ancient land of Rodinfall. This also revealed that the Frost Queen Fendrania, was born Calypso Cloudsmith. With all the revelations of the Shadow Queen, Lilith has had an ''extremely ''important impact on the entire story, since before even the beginning, being mother to the main anti-hero. The fragment of Lilith's soul, and indeed the only piece of her soul still in existence, that remembers her life as Calliope is trapped in the Mad World, and cannot leave, the same way Lilith cannot enter. Lilith has since remerged with this fragment of her soul, and now fully recalls her entire life, and who she was. As such, she also now knows she mothered twins, with her daughter being Alessia. Appearance Before the secret was revealed of who she was in life, no living person in the world knew what Lilith's origial body looked like. When she first appeared, she looked as a young girl with short black hair, and bright blue eyes. After making a deal with Vries, she then possessed the body of a prisoner who was named Rose. After a time her appearance had changed to that of her natural self, but after releasing Rose she has returned to her true body. She has very long black hair that can reach passed her rear at times. Her eyes are normally a blood red, but can change to full pupil-less black or white depending on her mood. She has long nails painted black, and has a large scar on the back of her neck. Her face is of great beauty, yet she always has a sinister smile across her red lips. Her skin is deathly pale. Lilith is extremely tall, being taller than the monstrous Fang in human form. She stands at 8'3. Lilith always wears very suggestive and revealing clothing, almost always an attire of black that compliments her ''very voluptuous body, with the dark divinity boasting an incredibly large posterior. Lilith enjoys wearing black leather that hugs her form, black leather pants, black leather corset with black leather straps over her shoulders. Black heels, black sheer dresses and blouses. Ever since her forces have begun their allegiance with Haven, she has been seen wearing dark, regal yet seductive robes. When feeling rather fiesty and devilish, Lilith chooses to not wear any clothing at all, being fully nude. However, her Shadow energy manifests itself around her, giving her the appearance of skin tight black clothing, but in reality, is just shadows draped around her body. When she was alive and Human, Calliope beared an incredible resemblence to Erykas. She had very long brown-red hair, with piercing green eyes. She stood at 6'8, and had a very full and curvy figure, as well as slightly tan skin. Personality Lilith is as complex a person as her Element. She has been shown to be incredibly vain, cruel, and sadistic. Yet she also has been shown genuinely caring for the well being of select others (mainly Archerios, Alessia and Erykas). She has been known to aid others, even when doing so provides no benefit to herself. But her actions like this are always questioned, because it is impossible to tell if she does it simply because she wishes to help, or if it's to advance her own agenda. She is an extrodinarly beautiful woman, and she knows it and knows it well. She can spend hours looking at herself in the mirror, and she believes herself the most beautiful woman of all time. However, she is not above recognizing beauty in others. A reason she cares about Erykas is because she see's her as a fellow beauty, however, her true intentions for this have been revealed to be more carnal and even slightly sinister. Lilith is incredibly provocative, ''always ''seen wearing overly sexual or revealing clothing. She doesn't deny or hide her sexual nature, and has been known to use it as both a weapon and leverage. Despite her outwards demeanor, Lilith is an extremely wise, and when it comes to her followers, a somewhat caring woman. In her previous life, Calliope was loved by her people and was known as an incredibly kind and gentle Queen. She always put her kingdom before her, and fiercely defended the innocent and was a powerful force of justice. Her kingdom prospered, and knew peace. Lilith has some similarity to The Devil in folk lore and religion, striking dark deals with mortals. However, surprisingly, Lilith has been shown to always remain true to her word, never twisting one's words or exploiting loopholes. Abilities & Powers Legends tell that Queen Calliope lived to be over 100 years old before she transcended what could be considered mortality. Lilith was once believed to be the most powerful "mortal" character in the story, but it has become very clear that she has ascended from any and all mortal bonds and even immortal status. Although not exactly clear, she is more powerful than even her Elemental Spirit, who is a full blown God. Regardless, especially now that she has since merged with her soul, The Dark Goddess is ''horribly ''powerful. Elemental Lilith is the most powerful elemental alive, surpassing even the mastery of James Price. Her Elemental power is unique among the others. When Ana created the Elements of the world, there was no Shadow Element so to speak. Lilith was trapped within the Box of Ensi for thousands of years, which in Box time, is truly an immeasruable amount of time. Lilith would fall to true insanity, and her hatred and madness, manifested itself, and she became the first, and only, Shadow Elemental. Not only is Lilith the Firstborn of her Element, she is also the prime source of it, as it was created from her and not its respective Spirit. As such, she is, quite literally, the Goddess of Shadow. Because of this, her powers of Shadow are practically infinite. She has complete and supreme control of Darkness, being able to manifest anything she wishes with her powers. She, just like all the other Elemental Spirits, has the potential to destroy the world. Lilith is rarely seen walking, as she always appears sitting on a floating cloud made of shadows. Her main form of attacking that has been revealed so far is creating a dozen shadowy tendrils that extend out of her back, and ripping apart and impaling everyone and everything in her path. Lilith has the ability to create black holes, that suck in everything. These holes can obliterate everything they devour beyond even the cellular level. They can also be harmless, instead, transporting their victims to a place Lilith calls the "Mad World". Lilith has been shown being able to spawn creatures created purely out of shadows, ranging from tiny implike beings to monstrous sized abominations. Lillith's power is so great that even Raith admits he is but a child in comparison to her. Even the fearsome Malakai refused to attack her, but whether this was out of fear, respect, or indifference is unknown. As Shadows and Darkness are one with her, Lilith has absolute mastery over black magics. This ranges from anything and everything from dark curses to dimensional rifts to the very depths of the infernal realm. Also, as the creator of the dark world, she has exceptional level of omniscience of what goes on within its shadows, able to detect and track individuals within it with ease. Lilith was the only Elemental who appeared to be impossible to kill, because to kill an Elemental one must destroy their heart, and Lilith did not have one. This is because she was possessing the body of another. After she returned to her true body she has shown acknowledgement towards The Meteor Blade's power, as seen when she was willing to let Archerios run her through with it, if it meant it would sate his hatred towards her. It is important to note, that while she is the prime source of her Shadow powers, and is effectively the Goddess of Shadows, Lilith is ''not ''a Elemental Spirit. Calliope Thousands of years ago when she was the beautiful Queen Calliope, Lilith was already an extremely powerful person. She was one of the few people in the entire world who could rightfully call themselves a master of the incredibly difficult and powerful White Magic, as displayed both in the past and in the Dark World. Not only that, but she was perhaps the most knowledgable sorceress in all corners of the land. Now that the soul of Calliope as remerged with The Dark Queen, she now has access to both her powers of shadows, and that of light. This has increased the already Demigod level of her power to further levels. Miscellaneous Lilith has the ability to communicate with others telepathically to an almost unlimited degree. She can speak to whom she wants, whenever she wants, regardless of where in the world said person is, including within the Mad World. Relationships Fendrania When they were alive, Lilith and her sister Fendrania were known as Calliope and Calypso Cloudsmith; Queen and Princess of the ancient land of Rodinfall respectively. Though their real names have finally been shown, the general story between the two siblings remained the same. Lilith was believed to be a malicious, cruel women, while her sister Fendrania was kind and just, and was forced to imprison her evil sibling. The opposite, has been proven true. Sick and tired of living in her sister's shadow (pun not intended), Calypso planned a revolt, and attacked her sister, then imprisoned her within the Box of Ensi. Although Lilith has all but forgotten her life before the box, the mere mention of her sister's name is enough to send her on a murderous, destructive rampage. Archerios Though never confirmed, it has long been speculated that Lilith may actually be Archerios' mother. This theory has finally been given facts, and was ultimately confirmed in a conversation with Mileena. Since an Elemental must exist for every Elemental Spirit, when Lilith first manifested her Shadows, a Spirit, as by the law, had to be created. Her power found the perfect host with the great wolf Shadow. Shadow became what he is via Lilith, and Archerios became a Werewolf via Shadow. A deeper explanation has been given during a conversation between the Shadow Queen and the Lady of The Westfold. Lilith was able to escape, albeit not entirely, and not permanently, her confinement within the box. She manifested herself as a woman named Liliana Cloudsmith, a poor, albeit attractive woman. This form would only last less than a year, so Lilith came up with a plan that would end with her freedom. Using her artificial mortal body, she seduced a man named Christopher Deitus, a member of the royal family, and great uncle to the Deitus children. Lilith would be impregnated that night, and nine months later, gave birth to Archerios and Alessia. However, as this form was not permanent, her power faded, and she was forced into the box once more, leaving the newborn Archerios alone in the world. When Archerios was five years old, Lilith gave the command to Shadow to find the boy, at any cost. The Great Wolf turned the boy into Haven's first Werewolf, and raised him as his own with his mate Sombra. This was Lilith's plan all along. For she knew, that in time, her son, would unknowingly, gradually, find his way to her, and set her free. Despite this twisted relationship, and the fact that the Shadow Queen is virtually Darkness Incarnate, Lilith truly cares for Archerios, and loves him like only a mother can, and is the only person she has never insulted or attacked (though she has possessed him multiple times). Despite her warmness towards him, the feeling is not mutual, as Archerios has an extreme distrust and hatred of her. After the Ganath Saga, Archerios has lost some of his animosity towards his mother, however their relationship was still nowhere near amiable. It wasn't until her own son tried to slay her. Lilith, in a true display of genuine love and understanding, willingly offered her life to Archerios, stating that if killing her would bring him happiness, that she would not fight back. This statement, was perhaps the moment when the Mad Queen finally earned her son's forgiveness. Immidiately after, when Christopher attacked and kidnapped both Lilith and Mynna, Archerios instantly confronted the man. Although he set Mynna free, Archerios was actually content to allow Lilith to rot in her new prison. However, one day later, the great wolf appeared to finally bury the hatchet, and was determined to free his mother. Erykas The only other individual Lilith has ever been shown caring about is Erykas Liandri. A reason for this is because Erykas reminds her of herself, before her darkness consumed her. Lilith also respects Erykas because she sees her as an equal in beauty, a feat not easily accomplished. However, a more sinister reason behind this has been revealed. In her own words, Erykas would be "the perfect body" for Lilith. She aids Erykas from time to time, usually possessing her in exchange for said aid. Though, true to her word, she has always safely released Erykas afterwards. She happily does this, even with Erykas denying her offer to merge with her time and time again. It has been shown that Lilith openly lusts for Erykas. Vries Although their first encounter was brief, it was significant. Firstly, because she allowed Vries to leave with the unconscious Archerios safely, and second, because it is the only time Lilith has ever been seen breaking a deal she made (with Lucifer, agreeing to kill Vries). Since then, Lilith had a slight interest in Vries, seeing him as a potential mate, but has since disregarded this notion entirely. He is now more often than not in the wrong place at the wrong time when she is angered. While not entirely trusting of her, Vries is one of the few people who knows that sometimes Lilith is genuinely only trying to help. Lucifer Lilith and Lucifer do not get along at all. She see's him as an arrogant, petulent child. Their confrontations almost always end in violence, with their destructive powers dealing a heavy amount of damage to the nearby land and architecture. Every fight between the two has ended in a very painful and embarassing defeat for Lucifer, who has yet to even harm her. A deeper reason for her violent hatred towards the exiled prince is because he is the elemental descendant of her sister, the one person whom she hates the most. Ana Lilith is fully aware of the existence of The Four Sisters, and knows that all Elementals are created by Ana. As such, Lilith affectionately calls Ana "Mother", though the extent of their relationship with one another is unknown. Alysha Lilith seems to desperately want to form a relationship with her grandaughter, Alysha. It does not appear that this is for her own personal gain, she genuinely, wishes to get to know her and be able to love her as the last of her family. The two are yet to formally meet, and Alysha has no idea about the truth of being a descendant of the Queen of Madness, with only a very, very small handful knowing it. Mynna as stated above, Lilith keeps trying in vain to establish a relationship with Alysha, and Mynna is 100% against this, violently so. Mynna has absolutely no trust nor love for her in-law, and like most members of The Pack, doesn't even believe that Lilith is Arch's mother, that it is just another sick charade to try and manipulate others. After the events of the Mad Lord invasion, Mynna finally let her grudge and extreme dislike and distrust of Lilith go. Mynna offered amends humbly, and Lilith accepted. Christopher Deitus Although Lord Christopher is the biological father of both of Lilith's children, he was strictly a means to an end. Lilith gruesomely stabbed him to death shortly after conception. Alessia Despite having no memory of even having a daughter before her soul was reformed, deep down Lilith felt the connection to another regardless, she merely did not know what it was. With her memory restored, it was as if it was never gone. Lilith loves her daughter unconditionally, and this love and trust is actually returned in kind from Alessia, unlike Archerios. Despite having never met her after she was 1 year old, Alessia practically worships her mother, both as a profound respect and admiration and as a divinity. Alessia serves Lilith as her right hand. Followers Lilith is worshiped as a supreme deity by the Darkwalker Pack, and despite no longer directly ruling over them, still has complete command over The Damned. She demands, and receives, absolute submission and loyalty. Despite her nature and reputation, Lilith has shown extreme loyalty to her followers in return, something that is unheard of among those of such high power as herself. Her demands may be great, but she always rewards in equal scale. She also, despite two thousands years having passed, shows a great deal of protection and concern of the well being of those who were once, and even in undeath, still are her people. Together with Alessia, she is working to restore her fallen kingdom to a land of life and beauty, and is resurrecting, or passing through the veil, the lost souls that have remained all this time. Mileena Mileena has the distinction of being the only character in the entire story whom Lilith sees as her equal. The Dark Queen is very fond of the former Queen of The West, and is always glad to see her or lend aid if needed. She always uses endearing and affectionate terminology when speaking with her, and was the first person she ever told of confirming that Archerios was in fact her son. The respect and amicability is mutual, and while Lilith considers the Vampyre a dear friend, it isn't known if Mileena actually thinks of Lilith as a friend in return or only an ally. Trivia Lilith created the sound of madness and wrote the book on pain Category:Deity Category:People Category:Elemental Category:Leader Category:Alive Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antihero Category:Royalty Category:Firstborn